Code:Alexa
by Alexavis
Summary: When Alexa gets invited to go to school at Kadic, she soon discovers her roommate and her friends have a secret. Alexa joins but what happens when she has a weird connection to Lyoko and its new foe? My season 5. JxA UxY OxOC
1. Kadic

Code:Alexa

Chapter one: Kadic

Burgessa- hey guys. its been awhile since i wrote a fanfic so i'm a little rusty. that and Ive never been good at English... but anyways this is a rewrite of a story i wrote but never posted with a different idea. Ive looked back at my old story's and realize i wasn't very creative years ago. Ive learn from them and now that i'm a sophomore in high school i'm hoping that this story will be better than my last ones.

And also This whole story (except for scenes to add to the plot that don't have Alexa in them) is told from Alexa's point of view since i can write better if i pretend i'm the main OC character (mostly when i'm dreaming). also note that Alexa Tamaki is Me only with a different name for privacy and later on personality changes.

Also there is cussing which is why this is teen rated. i'm a cusser when i;m mad or when the word fits into what im saying. so if you dont like cussing if i use alot in one sentence i censor it but if its just one cuss word i leave it alone ok? if you don't like it skim over.

Lastly the setting is in France but everyone speaks english to make it easy for me to write and to avoid confusion with characters and such.

Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko, World of Warcraft (yes I have no life and play WoW dont judge me) or any of the real life people (names changed) in my story. I do Own Alexa.

So with that said please enjoy!

Summer the best and worst time of the year. The Best because i don't have to deal with idiot boys picking on me or messing with me, also no work and i can just relax. Worst because i get bored easy and theres nothing to do.

"I can't believe you actually want to go to school!" Thats my best friend Raven on the phone. yes my best friend is a Goth, I'm not but i'm not exactly normal either. We're both outcasts and everyone enjoys messing with us.

"Summer is getting really boring as hell. I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing."

"But still Alexa! I don't want summer to end at all. Especially when my birthday is in a week and a week before school starts!" She groaned.

"Yeah yeah i know." I heard my mom come home from work and call my name. " i gotta go talk to ya later" and hung up.

I ventured out of my bedroom to the kitchen to find my mom sorting through our endless pile of junk mail and bills.

"You have a letter from a school called Kadic." my mom said, not even looking up from sorting the mail.

" I wonder what they want?"

_Dear Alexa,_

_ We are glad to say you are accepted into Kadic Academy. Boarding, meals and other expenses are being taken care of for you to come. We hope to see you soon._

_-Principal Delmas_

Also in the envelope was a plane ticket for this Saturday to France. It was weird I never entered a contest or an exchange program. Although my mom also thought it was weird she thought It would be a group experience for me and it would look good on a collage application if I went to school in France. It would also be fun to go to a different country and meet new friends. So I said yes.

First things first I had to call Raven and let her know what was going on.

"Your going to France? No Fair! Your gonna miss my birthday!" she wasnt too happy about it.

"I know but they start school earlier than ours and it will be fun to go to school in a different country! Plus we can spend all of Friday together for your birthday!" I tried to make it up to her.

"Fine as long as you promise to call me alot!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ok as long as you don't call in the middle of the day or a lot. Text me because France time is earlier that North Carolina time."

"Got a point there."

"Last thing I want it to get my cell taken or you waking me in the middle of the night"

She laughed, "I'll remember that!"

So I spent my time talking to Raven and playing World Of Warcraft, Hung out at Raven's and had fun at her Birthday party. Saturday soon came by and I had finished packing up several clothes, video games, my computer which I can't live without, and a few other odds and ends. Before I knew it I was on my way on a plane to France, leaving behind my friends and family. Hopefully people in France are nicer that the kids at my old school.

Burgessa- Sorry if its a little short altho to me 2 and a half pages in Open Office is decent. Chapters may be long or short depending on how I make them. Such as I ended this one for a major scene change. Don't worry it will get into more Action soon, such as messing with Sissi. I'll have chapter 2 up today or tomorrow depending on how fast I get it written.

Review please!


	2. First day and First attack?

Chapter 2 First Day and First Attack?

Burgessa- alright well chapter 2 is ready and I promise this one will be longer

Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko, I do own Alexa.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Gym teacher Jim was showed me around the campus. After 30 minutes of him talking about his old jobs that he would rather not talk about we finally arrived at my dorm room.

"Your roommate is Aelita Stones. Be careful her and her group of friends have been up to something. Oh and if you see a small dog let me know" He said.

"Uh sure..." I put the key in the lock and walked in and started setting up my side of the room.

My roommate Aelita was outside the door talking to herself.

"I'm just glad Xana is gone for good! Now we can finally live in peace!" She said as she opened the door.

"Who's Xana?" I asked.

The pink haired girl looked like she wasn't ment to say it out loud, "He's a boss in this video game i've been trying to beat."

"Ah. Well you must be my roommate Aelita. Nice to meet you I'm Alexa Tamaki from America."

"Hello Alexa nice to meet you too. If you have any questions you can ask me."

Aelita helped me finish unpacking my stuff and we headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Thank god my first day of school was a half day, Although I don't like the idea of school everyday but Sunday.

Suddenly a girl with black hair in a headband walked up to me with 2 nerd boys behind her.

"Hey new girl I got 1 thing to say to you! Don't mess with my Ulrich dear or else!" she wasn't happy.

She just messed with the wrong person. The whole room looked at me as I told her off. "1 I don't know Ulrich, 2 I just got here, and 3 I don't have to listen to some psycho girl and her nerd patrol telling me what to do."

She stormed off mad with the 2 boys following her. When we grabbed our food she took me over to her table and introduced me to her friends.

" Guys this is Alexa Tamaki my new roommate. Alexa this is Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi." she said sitting down.

"That was cool how you dissed Sissi like that!" Odd said.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "When will she learn i'm not her boyfriend?"

"Wow I was right when I said she was psycho. Who does she like she is anyways?"

Jeremy adjusted his glasses before saying, "she's the principals daughter."

I got wide eyed. "Well crap I just pissed off the wrong girl."

"Don't worry shes annoying but harmless." Yumi said, and I laughed.

* * *

The rest of the day was normal and boring, but school ended quickly. I headed back to my room to get on WoW.

A week passed and I finally got used to the time zone change. It was Sunday morning and I was laying on my bed listening to my ipod because I didn't want to get up. Suddenly I felt the building shake. Aelita and I ran over to the window and there were these giant bowling ball monsters ramming into the side of the dorms. Aelita pulled out her cell and was talking to Jeremy.

"Jeremy how is this possible?" "But the program was full proof and the supercomputer was shut off!" "New enemy?" "Ok i'll be right there!" She turned off her cell and looked at me. "Get out off here!" and she ran off.

I followed her only because she seemed to know what was going on. I followed her to the gym through a passage to the sewers. I lost her because she got on a scooter and I couldn't keep up with her but I found it beside a ladder leading up to a bridge and a factory. I went inside and went down in the elevator to find Jeremy in a high tech sci-fi computer lab.

"Woah what is this place?" I said amazed.

"Alexa what are you doing here?" he asked turning around.

"Well I wasn't going to stay in that hellhole plus you guys seem to know what's going on. Mind explaining?"

"No time and your just going to forget soon anyways." he turned his attention back to the monitor.

"Forget how?" I said confused.

Jeremy only ignored my presence. "Odd hurry up and get Aelita to the tower. Ulrich and Yumi are stuck at school dealing with the megatanks."

"Roger that Einstein!" I heard Odd's voice from the monitor. I walked over and watched. On the screen were 2 green triangles, Odd and Aelita, and 6 red triangles.

"Odd watch out!" I heard Aelita say a few minutes later.

"This isn't good. Odd is devirtualilized and there are still 3 tarantulas blocking the tower!" Jeremy said talking to Ulrich on the phone. He hung up and went back to Aelita. "Ulrich and Yumi can't make it and you only have 30 life points left Aelita! If we don't deactivate the tower they are goners!"

"If it's that important i'll go!" I said when Odd came up. They both were shocked.

"No you can't. Not after the last time we sent an unexperienced person to Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"What choice do we have Jer? It's either send her or this new enemy wins." Odd said defending me.

Jeremy looked at Odd, the computer and then me. "Fine but listen to everything I say Alexa. Go down a floor and step into a scanner."

I did as he said. I felt claustrophobic stepping into the scanner as it closed, a bright light enveloped me.

_Transfer Alexa_

_Scanner Alexa_

_Virtualization!_

* * *

I found myself landing on my butt in a giant digital forest. Taking a look at myself I was wearing a bright pink strapless top , bright pink skirt and black boots coming up to my knees. Under all of that was a purple jump suit. I had pink fingerless gloves with purple heart jewel on the top of each one. I had a black belt with small rubys studded around it and a medium sized heart ruby in the middle. The bracelets looked the same and I had a necklace that was a black heart with a smaller ruby heart inside it. My brown hair went from being past my shoulders to my waist with pink streaks and my glasses were replaced with light pink tinted shades.

"Cool!" I said as Aelita ran up to me looking different also.

"No time for sight seeing do you know your powers?" She asked?

"uh..." I thought for a minute. "i think so."

"Good all you have to do to destroy them is to hit them on the eye. Ready?"

"I guess. It's like a video game!" I ran up to a tarantula. "HEY UGLY!" it started chasing me. "ICE LANCE!" a ice rod formed in my right hand. I threw it at the top of its head and it exploded.

_Good job Alexa your a natural! _I heard Jer say.

The other 2 now found me a threat and came after me. "Frost Nova!" Cold air blew out from around me and froze the tarantulas in place. "Fireball!" I formed a fireball in my hand and sent it flying into one of them. The last tarantula broke free and fired at me.

_Alexa you just lost 20 life points! You have 80 left!_

"Ok Jer. This is fun it's just like playing my Mage on World of Warcraft!." "Blink!" I telported a few feet behind the monster and hit it with a Ice Lance.

"I'm heading to the tower." Aelita ran into the giant tower that glowed red.

"So now what?" I asked.

_Nothing just wait for Aelita to deactivate the tower and i'll do a return to the past._

I waited for several minutes. "Whats taking so long?"

_The Tower isn't taking the Lyoko code and we are trying to find out why._

I decided to go into the tower. I saw Aelita at the top and before I knew it I was flying up there. The interface Aelita was using went blank and then had a picture of a hand. By instinct I placed mine on there.

ALEXA

CODE

BURGESSA

_What the? The tower has been deactivated! I'm starting the return to the past!_

Before I knew it I was back in my dorm room on my bed again.


	3. Physic

Chapter 3 Physic

Burgessa- I hope everyone is liking the story so far because I sure like it. Only hard parts for me trying to write this is trying to do all of Jeremy's smart talk parts so if they don't sound like something he'd say sorry.

Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko, I do own Alexa.

Enjoy!

* * *

"How'd I get back here?" I asked Aelita.

"We did a return to the past. Basically it erased all of the attack and only we can remember what happened."

"Wow... cool."

I spent the next hour listening to them tell me everything from discovering the supercomputer to the fall of Xana.

"So let me get this straight- Jer found Aelita in the supercomputer thinking she was an AI when really she was human and her dad was Franz Hopper the dude that created Lyoko. There are 5 sectors, sector 5 being the core and containing the heart of Lyoko. Xana was tough but is dead so what is activating towers now and how is it I can deactivate towers and Aelita can't anymore?" I said trying to summarize what they said.

"That's what i'm trying to figure out." Said Jeremy who didn't even look away from his computer. "What the?"

"What is it Jer another tower?" Yumi asked.

"No it's not... it can't be... the Super Scan is gone!"

"How did it get deleted?" Ulrich jumped.

"It doesn't look like it was deleted, more like transferred somewhere else. The question is where?" Aelita looked at the monitor.

"Do you think..." I heard Yumi started to say as my hearing dulled.

Suddenly my vision went white.

_I see a tower in the ice sector going from blue to blood red. 4 megatanks and 3 krabes are materialized in front of it along with a male figure around 18 or so._

The scene changed to Sissi doing her makeup in the bathroom.

"_This new eyeshadow looks great on me!" she said gloating to herself._

_Then a black smoke poured out of the sink. It quickly went into Sissi and she cried out in pain. Then her pupils were replaced with a cross symbol **(A/n a dot with a ring around it. On the ring are short bars coming out at the top, bottom, and both sides.)**_

"Alexa!" I heard my friends calling me and shaking me. My vision came back and I was looking at the scared faces of the gang.

"Wha...?" I said.

"What happened to you? Your eyes went completely white and you weren't answering!" Odd said worriedly.

"I don't know one minute Yumi started to say something and then It was like I was in the ice sector! I saw a blue tower go red and a lot of monsters and some 18 year old boy appear in front of it. Then I was in the bathroom and Sissi was doing her makeup and a ghost thingy came out of the sink and possessed her. Her pupils were replaced with this," I grabbed a piece of paper and drew out the strange cross symbol, "and then the next thing I knew I was back here and you guys were shaking me."

Jeremy sat there thinking.

"Do you think its possible the superscan somehow transferred into Alexa?" Yumi said.

_I saw Sissi blasting Jeremy's door and it flying into Odd._

"WATCH OUT!" I shoved Odd onto the bed just as the door was blasted. It flew into me and I hit the wall hard blacking out.

* * *

**General POV**

Ulrich went off to keep Sissi busy while Odd grabbed the unconscious Alexa.

"I'll hold her off you guys get out of here and deactivate the tower!" Ulrich yelled before Sissi punched him.

"Be careful Ulrich!" Jeremy said as they ran off to the Factory.

"Send us Jer! We'll clear out the trash while you try to wake sleeping beauty ." Yumi said.

_Transfer Yumi Transfer Odd Transfer Aelita_

_Scanner Yumi Scanner Odd Scanner Aelita_

_Virtualization!_


	4. New Foe

Chapter 4 New Foe

Burgessa- Finally getting to a good part meeting an old OC of mine from back at my Code:Gardian series. If you read that one then ill tell you hes changed a lot in this story. But hes still up to his old tricks. Now since I don't wanna spoil anymore the bottom AN has more info about him.

Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko, I do own Alexa and A.X.

Enjoy!

* * *

**General POV**

"Let's take out the trash!" Odd said running over to a megatank.

"I wonder where that boy Alexa said she saw went?" Aelita pondered as she went head on with a krabe.

_I don't know Aelita but we better not stick around to find out Odd you just lost 30 life points be careful. _

"Yeah yeah I know Jer these guys are a piece of cake!" The cat warrior said taking out another megatank.

"Hey Jer any sign of that du-" Ulrich was cut of by getting devirtualilized by a lighting bolt. He stumbled out of his scanner. "Well looks like I got my answer."

"Jeremy we found the boy and he's not on our side!" Aelita finished of the last krabe standing.

_Yes I know. Just hold on Ulrich's helping me wake up Alexa. You need to hold him off long enough for her to get to the tower. Try not to get hit anymore you both only have 50 life points left._

"I'm not sure we can do that Einstein this guys pretty tough. Not to mention we still have 2 megatanks on our tail." Odd took another hit and was left with 20 life points.

"Ugh..." Alexa stirred.

* * *

**Alexa POV**

"Ugh..."

I woke up with a pounding headache and a broken arm, nothing a return to the past can't fix I hope. I remembered seeing Sissi blasting the door and knocking Odd out of the way.

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to find Ulrich with a relived look.

"Yeah other than a broken arm and a bad headache." I laughed. "Whats going on?" I slowing got up holding my broken left arm and stumbled to Jeremy.

"Not good all the monsters are gone but this boy is giving us some problems. Aelita just got devirtualilized and Odd only has 20 life points left."

"As long as he can keep him distracted I can get to the tower." I jumped in the elevator to take the plunge.

_Transfer Alexa_

_Scanner Alexa _

_Virtualization!_

_

* * *

_

Landed on my butt but at least I didn't have to deal with my arm anymore.

"Stupid drop!" I chuckled and found Odd who indeed was having problems with... with... "A.X.!"

"Well if it isn't Burgessa or should I call you Alexa?" he focused his attention on me.

I was looking at a nightmare I created. He had a long coat that was black other than the shoulder pads and chest part were red and his symbol on the front and back that was blood red. His pants were dark Grey and his boots were black as night with his blood red symbol on the front of each. His symbol was also pulsing red on his forehead. He had black spiky hair with red streaks. And his face was deadly.

"How the hell are you alive?"

"Simple my dear human, the government is very good at creating viruses." he smirked and formed a ball of lighting.

I was too scared to move as it flew at me I closed my eyes. I didn't feel it hit me but I felt some force knock me onto the ground. I opened them to find Odd smiling on top of me.

"Now we're even." He turned to pixels and was devirtualilized.

"ODD!" I knew I needed to hurry. I hadn't heard from Jeremy or the others and Sissi was probably beating them up at the moment.

"Ice Barrier!" I conjured dozens of ice balls spinning around me. It would reflect his attacks but wouldn't last long. I took off running.

"Now where do you think your going?" he destroyed my shield and knocked me over.

"Frost Nova!" I froze him to the ground and continued running to the tower.

As I ran in I heard him say, "Eventually you will lose at cat and mouse and the world you know will be destroyed my creator."

ALEXA

CODE

BURGESSA

The familiar white light enveloped me and I was back in Jeremy's room.

"Who was that guy?" Yumi asked.

"You seem to know him pretty well." Ulrich pointed out.

"Well... it's because... I kinda created him..."

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

* * *

Burgessa- ok as I was saying A.X.'s background story is changed a lot in this story since Alexa didn't know anything about lyoko when she created him. As for the looks I described heres a link to a picture drawn by a friend a few years ago without color. Im planning on redrawing him since I can drawn better now (hense why I didnt link one of my pics.) demongirl99(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d1hl073


	5. AX was made by Alexa?

Chapter 5 A.X. Was made by Alexa?

Burgessa- ok first off sorry about the link in the last chapter. Its been fixed now so you can view the picture. Second GIANT PLOT TWIST OF DOOM!

Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko, I do own Alexa and A.X.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I kinda created him..." I repeated.

"What? Why? HOW?" they all yelled again.

"Calm down I didn't mean for him to be real!"

"Explain," Ulrich gave me this 'should we trust you anymore' look.

"It was 3 years ago..." I started.

**Flashback**

I was sitting at my computer one summer afternoon. I came up with the idea for a story to write about a few kids in the future that played a video game called Cyberworld. Unlike other games you could actually teleport in and play your avatar as if it was real life. The kids were playing one day when a weird virus corrupted one of their avatars and completely took over their body. Its name was A.X. Or **A**ttack **X**treme and wanted to destroy all humans.

**End Flashback**

"Eventually I ran out of ideas and time and never finished it. But A.X. was made extremly powerful and is hard to beat. He likes to use Electrical attacks and stuns but can also charm people for brief periods of time to use as minions altho he can't use it very often." I finished.

"So basicly he's worse than Xana great and I thought he was bad!" Odd went from sitting on Jer's bed to laying on his back complaining.

"But if he was nothing but a made up character then how is he alive?" Yumi wondered.

"A.X. Said 'The government is great at making viruses.' The government probably found my info about A.X. and is using him against us!" and that really irritated me.

"But why would the government do that anyways?" Ulrich asked.

"It's most likely Carthage doing this after all they probably arn't too happy about Xana trying to ruin them and us also in the mess." Jeremy said, turning from his computer.

"They took my mother and now they are trying to destroy us!" Aelita said.

Odd bolted up, "Lets just use that program we used to destroy Xana and get it over with already!"

"Right!" they all agreed.

"NO STOP!" they looked at me. "Remember what I said? A.X. Is a virus but he can't do much without a human host! Which means the only way he had a human form and was that powerful is because he's inside some random person's body!"

"Alexa's right we need to find a way to free that person. Well back to less sleep for me." Jeremy joked.

"This explains why I can't deactivate his towers," Aelita said, "and why only Alexa can."

"Yeah but it doesn't explain why I can see the future in the real world and why the superscan somhow was transferred into me." I layed back on the bed.

"I'll add that to my list of things to figure out." Jeremy turned back to his computer.

* * *

The next week was quiet. A.X. didn't attack at all and classes were boring as always. Sissi was always a pain but I scare her off most of the time. It was almost like Lyoko never happened and I was just a normal student. Of course that wasn't true but I liked thinking it. But...

"Don't you guys think its weird that A.X. hasn't attacked in over a week?" Yumi said as she got to the table.

"SHHHHHH! Your gonna jinx us Yumi!" I said.

"Did Odd oversleep again Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

He shook his head and swallowed his sandwich. "Odd never misses breakfast or lunch, besides he wasn't in the room when I woke up I thought he went to the showers."

"Odd hasn't been in class either and I should know hes in all of my morning classes." I said.

"Have you sensed any towers?" Jeremy asked, feeling useless now that he can't scan for them.

"Not at all, do you think something happened to Odd?" My vision and hearing went again. I will never get used to this power.

_I see Odd sleeping or snoring to death is more like it. When his alarm goes off he rolled out of bed and headed to the showers. Before he could make it somebody came up to him and knocked him unconscious and dragged him to the factory._

When I was back in the real world I took off running as fast as I could. I heard the others following me knowing what I saw was bad. We got to the factory and instinctively I was on the supercomputer scanning for Odd and found a small trace of him in sector 5.

"Jeremy i'm going in." I said heading to the elevator.

"Alright but be careful A.X. Is up to something and he's going to fight back hard." he said.

_Transfer Alexa! Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi!_

_Scanner Alexa! Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi!_

_Virtualization!_

I finally landed on my feet but being virtulized into sector 5 made me sick to my stomach.

_Transfer Aelita!_

_Scanner Aelita!_

_Virtualization!_

We ran into the first room to find a welcoming party of 10 creepers. It didn't take long to clear them out but as we went to the next room Yumi was devirtualilized from above. We looked up to see...

* * *

Burgessa- PLOT TWIST! Sorry couldn't resist cliffhangers are fun to end a chapter. I'm evil arn't I?


	6. We are in deep shit now

Chapter 6 We are in deep shit now

Burgessa- MWAHAHAHAHA sorry but evil cliffhangers are fun to write. But who was shooting at them? Well get to reading! also my chaps are gonna be later than when I started. Now that im in high school and im taking honors biology plus civics and economics im gonna have a lot of homework. Btw im taking French also so as soon as I learn to spell and learn the words I may slip some french sentences or words in while I practice. Hey at least the story takes place in france so as always...

Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko, I do own Alexa and A.X.

Enjoy!

* * *

We looked up to see... Odd, but it wasn't our Odd in control. A.X. had complete control and was using him against us.

"Well we found Odd but hes not exactly here also..." I dodged an arrow.

"Not to mention hes stronger now," Ulrich deflected an arrow but was hit with another.

_Ulrich 60 life points, Aelita 90, Alexa 70 you guys need to be careful with him._

"We need to find someway to break off outta A.X.'s control," Aelita managed to hit Odd with an energy field.

"That's easy!" I ran up to Odd and slapped him in the face, "HEY ODD IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I'M TAKING YOUR SECONDS!" he tackled me to the ground. "Ok maybe not."

"You wouldn't dare!" and he was back.

"Welcome back good buddy!" Ulrich said.

* * *

Jeremy devirtualilized us and we were walking back to Kadic,

"My head hurts... and I'm hungry! Lets go I hope they have spaghetti for lunch!"

"Odd lunch ended 20 minutes ago..." Aelita replied.

"AW MAN!" we all laughed at Odd's endless stomach. Amazing he stays so scrawny.

* * *

Somewhere on Lyoko and evil virus was laughing. His plan was a success. Now all he had to do was activate it and the warriors wouldn't stand a chance. First he had to cut the distractions and interruptions to a minimum if not all.

* * *

The next day was normal and boring like always and of course Sissi had to be a bitch.

"What were you guys doing yesterday? Robbing a bank?" she sat ontop of the table beside Ulrich.

"For your information Sissi no we were researching if there was anyone more annoying and stupid as you and your nerd patrol and what do you know, no one can beat your stupidity!" I said, she got mad and left.

The familiar sensation overwelmed my senses and I slipped from reality to vision.

_There was a tower activated in the mountian sector. 50 kankerlots were gaurding it._

_Then I saw the lunch room filling with water. But that wasn't all this time. I saw a dark figure with A.X. and all of us minus Odd and Jer were defeated._

Sure enough when I was in realilty again the cafeteria was flodding but I was on the outside going away from it. I looked and I was being carried by Odd.

"Glad to see your back now. Were gonna have to 2 man this there was only enough room for 2 people to slip out." He filled me in and set me down.

"No problem theres only 50 kankerlots gaurding this time." i laughed they were to easy to kill, and we were off to the factory.

* * *

Burgessa- yes I know its short but I didn't have much more time. That and im starting to get stuck on the story. My mind keeps trying to work on something that wont be happening for several chapters and trying to get what I have to what I already have written in my head is hard. But im still in it to win it. REVIEW OR THE PENGUIN GETS IT! *points a flamethrower at a penguin*


	7. Deja Vu?

Chapter 7 Deja Vu?

Burgessa- *points flamethrowers at all the readers but 2* ive had 400+ hits on this story in less than a month and yet you maggots don't review. Careyting you have been promoted to lieutenant first class for reviewing all the chapters. As for my new reviewer procrastinating artist you are now a private for reviewing the last chapter and saving the penguins life. As for all you lazy bums hit review and type something at least once and you get a cookie.

Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko, I do own Alexa and A.X.

Enjoy!

* * *

Several weeks passed with no attacks. It was getting boring and quiet around Kadic. Of course Jeremy kept spazzing out trying to develop several programs he won't tell anyone about, but other than the usual it was normal.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish A.X. would attack. It's getting really boring lately." Odd said.

For some reason everyone was hanging out in mine and Aelita's room, most likely cause of Jer not letting us use his room like always. Odd was on the floor playing Tetris for the umpteenth time, Aelita was helping Ulrich with homework, Yumi sat their doing her homework, while I was doing what I always do aka playing World of Warcraft.

"FUCK!" everyone turned and looked at me as if the world was ending. "What?" I turned my laptop around to show my Character and most of my raid group dead.

"We thought a tower was activated when you yelled like that!" Ulrich complained.

"Well excuse me if I freak when something screws up in the game! Sheesh drama queen." I went back to playing but didn't get much time to click one spell when Odd's phone beeped for dinner.

"You set your phone to beep for dinner?" Yumi gave Odd a look.

"Yeah so?" we just shook our heads and walked off.

I got a weird feeling in the back of my head. "Uh..."

"Whats wrong Alexa?" Aelita asked once she finished her bite.

"I don't know I just have this strange feeling like something is gonna happen... and HOLY SHIT!" I pointed to a white light coming straight for us.

After that I couldn't see anything or even hear my friends voices.

* * *

"Miss? Miss?" I heard a female voice calling and shaking me.

"Ugh 5 more minutes mom..." I rolled over altho I ended up falling out of my seat.

"Miss are you ok?" I saw a flight attendant talking to me.

"Yeah where are we?" I stood up wondering how I got on a plane.

"We just arrived in France. There is a gentleman named Jim who's here to pick you up."

'Wait what? Didn't this already happen?' I thought to myself. 'Oh well Jeremy probably screwed something up and time went backwards 3 months.' I just went up to Jim, went back to Kadic and dropped my stuff off in my room and left for Jeremy's room.

"Hey Jer what the hell did you screw up this time?" I asked as I barged into his room to find everyone in the usual hangout.

"What do you mean?" he turned around. "Who are you anyways?"

"Oh wow nice trick Jer pretending to forget everything nice. Anyways what the hell did you do to trigger a return to the past?"

"Wait I remember now!" Odd said. "Your that new girl who's bunking up with Aelita!"

"Yeah duh Odd you found that out on my first day. Now stop playing around and tell me how I went from eating dinner with you guys and then getting sent back onto the plane from 3 months ago?" I wasn't in the mood for games at the moment.

"We really don't know what your talking about." Aelita said nicely.

I thought for a second and just turned around.

"Well nice job Einstein you screwed up bad." I said out loud as if the Jeremy I knew was in front of me and started walking out the door. "I'll go fucking fix the problem myself." I slammed the door and walked off for the Gym entrance to the sewers.

* * *

Even tho I knew they wouldn't be there I still had to say "DAMNIT!" since my bike wasn't propped up with the scooters and skateboards. "Great I'm walking to the Factory." I just fast walked because I heard people following me. I already knew it was the gang after they probably got suspicions after I started talking as if I knew them and Lyoko which I did. I was a matter of time before I was at the Factory and supercomputer and was typing away.

It took 5 minutes to realize I didn't know what the fuck I was doing.

It took another 10 minutes to realize I'd be better off using Goggle than me trying to figure out how to use the supercomputer.

It took a total of 20 minutes to realize the supercomputer wasn't even turned on...

"Wow I'm slower than Odd in math class..." I laughed at my own joke before taking the elevator down to the room with the power switch in it. Then I was back to searching the computer for what happened.

It took 40 more minutes to figure out i'd better just try using an interface in a tower because they don't require Jeremy sized brain power to run.

"Well at least Jer taught me how to virtulize myself in case of emergency." I set up a delayed transfer and hopped into a scanner.

I landed on top of a mountain in the mountain sector.

"Ok I didn't plan on being on a mountain. If only I had a vehicle. But nooooooooo Jeremy is so busy working on who knows what that he can't spend a day programing me a ride!" I slipped and fell. "SHIT!" I thought of floating down slowly and I landed on the ground without a scratch. "BOO YA!" I yelled running into the closest tower.

* * *

**In the present**

The day had started over and Jeremy was trying to figure out why. Odd was wondering around the school looking for me when he bumped into Sissi the witch.

"Hey Sissi have you seen Alexa anywhere?"

Sissi looked at him as if he missed a lot of money flying around. "That new girl that dissapeared on her first day? Nobody has seen her in 3 months stupid." She walked away

Odd ran back to Jeremy. "Jer what is going on? Sissi just said Alexa dissapeared on her first day of school!"

"Calm down Odd i'm already ahead of you. A.X. did a return to the past which knocked us back a few hours but it sent Alexa months back in time. As for the dissapeared part I'm working on it." He continued typing. It didn't make Odd anymore happy about the situation.

* * *

**Back in the past**

In front of the tower was a giant jelly fish. I tried to fight the Jelly fish but it seemed immune to my attacks.

"What the hell?" I tried to run but was quickly grabbed by its tentacles.

* * *

Burgessa- CLIFF HANGER OF DOOM! ok you guys got your chapter its 12:24 am and im gonna go back to playing World of Warcraft... yes im addicted XD :P


	8. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

Chapter 8 WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Burgessa- MWAHAHAHAHA! *gets water thrown at me * HEY! *turns to find my OCs Crystal and Sapphire* meanys...

Crystal- stop torturing the poor readers!

Sapphire- YEAH! If your gonna torture peoples do its right or gets mes to do its. *** **gets slapped by crystal * HEY!

Crystal- you knock it off too!

Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko, I do own Alexa and A.X.

Enjoy!

* * *

I felt very lightheaded and my vision started to go bye bye. I was gonna get killed by a giant jelly fish wow my life sucks. Well I guess this is what happens when you create an evil AI and then it comes to life and tries to kill you. I saw my friends and even though they didn't remember me they seemed really worried.

"This is the end of all humans!" I heard before passing out completely.

* * *

I awoke in a dimly lit tower which wasn't very inviting, but what was worse was the ice sector outside. Cracks were all over the ice and most of the terrain had puddles of water on it. To make matters worse volcanoes were also in veiw. I went back into the towe rand opened up an interface link to the real world. From the camera I say utter destruction. The factory was a wreck with holes and damage all over. The outside cam showed most of the city in ruins too with statues of A.X. all over the place.

"What... the ... hell..." I gasped. How long had I been knocked out anyways?

"About 20 years." I hearded a deep male voice say. Turns out the voice belonged to Einstein Jeremy and he looked worse than when he lacks sleep normaly.

"So what did I miss Jer?"

Aelita walked into veiw along with the rest of the gang. "We don't know who you are or why you know us but after your were forced into a coma by A.X. things went from bad to worse. He activated several towers and attacked earth but we couldn't deactivate the towers at all. Eventually A.X. had enough power to escape and take over the world."

"He killed a lot of innocent people, and the lucky ones who survived are forced to be slaves for him and completely obey him" Yumi added.

Odd the usual cheerful one of the group was also bent out of shape with a frown on his face. "What do you have to do with this anyways?"

Sigh I have to explain shit again. "Well to cut things short I made a story A.X. was a bad guy in it and the government made him a real AI trying to kill us on my first day. After I joined the group we stopped many of his attacks and 3 months went by smoothly. Until one day when he triggered a strange return to the past and I got stuck here without you guys remembering me. And now you know the rest after that basicly."

* * *

**Back in the present aka our time plane.**

"So what your saying is shes stuck their unless one of us goes and puts a program in that alternate time plane's supercomputer and virtulize her and the Guinea pig back to our time plane?" Odd's head seemed to spin when he said that. Everyone knew he hardly understood that.

"Yeah Aelita and I worked all night and this should work but we need someone to volunteer and go." Jeremy held up a CD case.

They did rock paper scissors to decide and of course Odd lost and became Odd the guinea pig.

**Back in the F*** up time plane dimension thingymabob

* * *

**

Odd fell out of a scanner. "Ok that's way worse than sector 5..." he complained feeling nauseas.

He stumbled to the elevator and went upstairs to find me and the older gang. "Holy old people"

"Odd what are you doing here please tell me you didn't get stuck too!" I hugged him cause finally one of my friends who remembers me is here.

He held up the disk. "No Jer found a way to get you back to our time plane."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I DON'T KNOW! All I understood was you got put in a different time thingymabob than ours and the only way to get you back is to put this program in the supercomputer and et in the scanners." Odd explained to the best of his ability.

"NOT SO FAST!" A.X. came into the lab in a cloud of smoke. "Your not going anywhere." he shoot lighting around the room.

Ulrich, Yumi and older Odd started to punch, kick and tackle A.X. just to hold him down. Jeremy took the disk and started to upload it into the very slow and laggy supercomputer. My Odd tried to go help.

"Don't worry about us you guys need to get back to your time!" Yumi said and spun kicked A.X.

We headed to the elevator but before the doors closed I was hit in the stomach hard with a bolt of lightning and blacked out.

* * *

Burgessa- O.O creepy ain't it? even i cant believe i wrote this.


	9. Holy Fucking Screwed?

Chapter 9 Holy Fucking Screwed

Burgessa- I love french class and im going to show some of what I learned in this chapter **please be warned my readers who speak fluent french that I don't know how to do accents on my american keyboard so I will bold letters that have accents on them. Example- **J'aime Fran**c**ais beaucoup. So dont fuss at me if I dont have the accents XD

oh and you all can thank my dad for this chapter as the idiot he is got our world of warcraft account hacked. Only my dads 2 chars were hit out of 7 total (5 mine) so now that the stuff is back he has claimed the game like a vegan to veggies XD

Disclaimer- I dont own code lyoko. I do own Alexa and A.X.

enjoy!

* * *

It was the middle of the night when we got back. Jeremy was, as usual, passed out at the supercomputer. Aelita slept propped up against the supercomputer chair, and of course Ulrich and Yumi lay next to eachother with a textbook in their lap from where they were most likely studying together.

"They're asleep..." I giggled while whispering to Odd. "Eh lets just go back to the dorms they will eventually figure out we are back.

"Agreed, but first lets raid the kitchen cause I missed dinner!" he complained.

My stomach growled. "Fine but if we get caught I say you dragged me there."

It was hug of death the next morning when the gang found us on the usual hangout bench. Of course when we got to the cafeteria and they saw how we raided it they gave us evil looks. Odd and I just high-fived and laughed.

After classes we all huddled into Jer's dorm like always just to hang out.

"Hey guys can you help me with something?" I closed my laptop and looked at them.

"What is it?" Yumi said looking up from her math book.

"Well I've been taking this very good French class online and I wanted you guys to see if I'm pronouncing everything right and you know what I'm saying. But remember i've only taken a few weeks worth so i'm using baby words"

"Sure" they said.

"Bonjour je m'aplle Alexa. Et toi comment **c**a va? Je super! Je seize ans. J'aime sortir avec les coupains et parler le t**e**l**e**phone. Je n'aime pas l'cole mais j'aime le biologie et les arts pastiques. **A **dix-sept heures vingt en vendredi le dix-huit septembre. Enchante au revoir!" I loosed at them with hope and they clapped.

"Very good." "You did great!" "Too bad you can't speak fluently so we can go all out chatting!" "Not bad for simple sentences." was what I got. I grinned.

After his big stunt, A.X. didn't bug us for weeks and we almost forgot about him... although...

"ODD WAKE UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" yelled in his ear. He jumped up and fell out of his chair causing his stuff and the chair to hit him while the gang, me and the rest of the class broke out in laughter.

"Uh I wasn't sleeping I was looking deeply at the notes to remember them!" He stuttered and sat up but ended up falling again and the notes he "took" fell on his head.

"TO THE PRINCIPELS OFFICE!"

We sat down at the lunch table as Odd got back from Delmas' office.

"I got a week of detention..."

I slapped him. "That's what you get. Heck I don't like her class either but I still stay awake!"

Ulrich sighed. "Hey at least you don't have tutoring by for detention for a week only because my stupid father is forcing me."

"And I have to stay home for a week because my Mother's side is coming over for the week." Yumi added.

"Aelita and I are also stuck with our Preliminary Science and Mathematics Tests." Jeremy said.

"Yeah for the next week i'm the only one who can sneak out and do anything! Which means i'm basicly screwed if theres an attack..." I slumped in my chair and pouted.

"Don't worry it will be ok. I'll bail out if needed!" Odd patted me on the head which he knows I don't like.

* * *

Later that saturday afternoon I was sitting on my bed bored outta my mind. WoW was doing realms work so I couldn't play, I had nothing to read, nobody to bug (mostly Odd cause it's fun) I had no homework to do or study and it was quiet and lonely.

A.X. of course took this opportunity to attack with me the only one available. Nobody could get away from what they were stuck in and I just sighed and tried to run to the sewers park entrance but was stopped by Sissi.

"What do you want Sissi i'm in a hurry!" she kept blocking my way and I was forced to stand still.

"Remember we got paired up for that stupid project in science class about cells and mito- whatever!" She said as if I should already know.

"One its mitosis and two... uh..." I thought for a second.

_ was going on and on about something nul. The gang and I minus Yumi were half awake at her lecturing. Odd was fast asleep._

"_ODD WAKE UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" yelled in his ear. He jumped up and fell out of his chair causing his stuff and the chair to hit him while the gang, me and the rest of the class broke out in laughter._

"_Uh I wasn't sleeping I was looking deeply at the notes to remember them!" He stuttered and sat up but ended up falling again and the notes he "took" fell on his head._

"_TO THE PRINCIPELS OFFICE!" He grabbed his stuff and ran out the door to get away from her._

"_Now as I was saying, I will pair you up with a partner and you will work together to make any kind of model of the process of mitosis in Eukaryotic and prokaryotic cells. Ulrich and Julie, Jeremy and Aelita, Odd will be with Mark, Sissi and Alexa..."_

_I thought to myself 'How can things get worse? She's gonna make me do all the work!'_

"Uh... oh yeah now I remember! I can't right now Sissi i'll have to do it later." I started to run off but she grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't your not getting away with this. Your gonna help me with this project and no runnign off with your little gang." She looked serious.

"Let me guess your Dad is gonna kill you if you don't get your grade up?" she nodded. "Ok i'll help you but I promise i'll be back in 30 minutes! I have to take care off... WATCH OUT!" I grabbed her arm and forced her onto the floor with me and a lightning bolt shot a us from Herve.

"HERVE what are you doing!" She yelled tryign to control her lacky. He just grinned and punched her on the sholder. "OW!"

I grabbed her and started running. "He's not exactly himself!"

"That's for sure. What's going on anyways!"

"No time to explain just follow me." I huffed and dragged her to the factory.

* * *

She stared at everything. "Woah what Is this place? What's wrong with Herve anyways?"

"Ok so from what I know Jeremy found the factory and Aelita in the supercomputer. You orignaly were a member but were too scared to go in a scanner so when the first return to the past happened you forgot everything. After a few months Jer managed to bring Aelita to earth and tried to get rid of what they thought was virus in her. Then they found out there was no virus and that Aelita was Franz Hopper's, the dude who made Lyoko, daughter. Eventually William was possessed and they had to try and free him. During this whole time the gang fought this evil AI called Xana and after 2 years they eventually freed William and destroyed Xana. But then I came along and a character I had created was brought to life by the government and now A.X. has controlled Herve and is trying to kill us. Ok now that you have the story i'm the only one who can deactivate A.X.'s towers and nobody else can come so you are getting your ass in a scanner and your gonna help me so that you lacky won't kill us anymore!" I typed stuff on the keyboard and dragged a very confused Sissi downstairs into a scanner.

_Transfer Alexa Transfer Sissi_

_Scanner Alexa Scanner Sissi_

_Virtualization!_


End file.
